The proposed CCF Science Education Initiative Program is designed to improve the quality of pre-college science education and to increase the pool of disadvantaged students interested and prepared to enter college and pursue a career in biomedical/behavioral sciences. Objectives are as follows: 1. To increase the opportunities for under disadvantaged students and teachers (of same) to gain access and hands-on exposure to the broad spectrum of discoveries in a biomedical research environment. 2. To increase the opportunities for research scientists to influence the content of science education in Cleveland Public Schools, including such challenging endeavors as classroom teaching and demonstrations, professional (teacher) development committee work, science fair judging, or the collaborative development of innovative teaching techniques. 3. To increase the opportunities for all stakeholders (students, parents, teachers and employers) to participate in collaborative learning forums designed to enhance understanding of race, class and gender barriers, as well as critical skills and current scientific research issues. Each forum will be developed with specific learning objectives in mind, using pre- test and post-test assignments. The core components of the program are: 1. An individually constructed, hands-on summer research experience for students and teachers in a CCF laboratory, under the mentorship of a research scientist. 2. Educational enrichment activities for teachers and students scheduled weekly throughout the summer session and quarterly through the academic school year. This program will provide an opportunity for Cleveland Clinic Foundation research scientists and clinicians to share their work and to play a significant role in the development and implementation of science education in the community. The Cleveland Clinic has the resources and commitment to accomplish these goals.